Between Star Crossed Lovers and the Fallen
by CheapMonday
Summary: What should have been a nice prom turned into a disaster for Bella Swan, as she finds herself travelling back in time to when the treaty was to be formed, but instead she lands in the midst of an impending war between the vampires and the werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hello! This is a new story I came up with in my dreams. I thought it would be cool to get out on paper. Read and review and tell me if this story has potential!**

**Summary: What should have been a Monte Carlo-themed prom, turned into a disaster for Bella Swan, as she finds herself travelling back in time when the treaty between the werewolves and the vampire should have been formed. But things turned out different and she lands in the midst of an impending war between the werewolves and the vampires.**

**Chapter 1**

I hated wearing dresses, it was so not me. I was more of a jeans-wearing type. However, the wearing of a dress would be inevitable since this was the prom. I looked at myself in the mirror and there I stood. The figure in the mirror looked like me and moved like me, but I still didn't feel like me. My name was Isabella Swan, completely ordinary girl with a not-so-ordinary boyfriend. His name was Edward Cullen and he was… well different. How could I explain his peculiarity? He was a vampire. A quite old one at that, but you know, their appearance would never change and they never seem to age. I wanted to be like him, like his family. Immortal life so I could spend forever with Edward. The thought of me aging, while he still looked so young and handsome, could bring tears to my eyes. Edward would give me everything to make me happy, but this was a wish he denied granting.

"Is this what you want? To become a monster?" his voice filled my mind and his look of self-disgust tortured me immensely. He promised me that we would be together forever, so why couldn't forever start now? I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror again.

The blue dress, which Alice had let me borrow, fit me perfectly and hugged my curves as if this dress was made for me, yet I felt so uncomfortable. Maybe it was my broken leg, I didn't know. Not so long ago, had I been in Phoenix, in a near-death experience. It was all my fault, but Edward denied it, claiming that he was the danger magnet here. I would get mad every time he'd say that. But I knew that he would never change.

My last game of baseball would never be forgotten and it would forever be imprinted in my mind. I was the reason for the Cullen family to be split and my stupid actions almost got me killed in my old ballet studio in Phoenix. James haunted every single one of my nightmares if Edward wasn't there to hold me every night, I would have grown insane after a short period of time.

But here I was, ready for prom and my incredibly handsome and immortal boyfriend waited for me downstairs. I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself for seeing him again, in his breathtaking glory. The floor creaked under my feet, my broken leg in a cast and my converse sneakers moved clumsily under me. The minute my feet touched the stairs, I heard Charlie, my dad, and Edward hurrying to the bottom of the stairs.

The minute Edward's and my eyes met, his features changed into a breathtaking smile. I almost wanted to collapse right on the spot, but that would just make him worry. My boyfriend worried too much. We said goodbye to Charlie and headed out to Edward's Volvo. Lately, I'd been having rather impure thoughts about him and I in his Volvo, but I didn't want to tell him. Alone the thought made me blush, which he noticed.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked as he helped me inside and was in the driver's seat the next second.

"You're just… handsome" I said blushingly. Nice, Bella.

He chuckled and held my chin in his hand and kissed my lips. I deepened the kiss and added a great deal of need in the kiss. However, he pulled away all too soon. I growled because of the distance, which he responded with a look of amusement. He drove away and apparently the word 'speed limit' wasn't a profound word in his vocabulary. What could I do? My boyfriend loved driving fast.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning in that dress?" he asked, taking his eyes from the road to look at me. His eyes took in my body and his gaze intensified as I looked in his eyes as well.

"Yes, but don't overdo it" I said as I leaned in to kiss his cheek, after he laid his eyes on the road again. He took his right hand and placed it on my left, I responded with entwining our fingers. His hands with the long, elegant piano-fingers seemed to be made for only my hands, were cool, but yet warming.

"So the theme is Monte Carlo" Edward laughed.

"You are my personal James Bond" I joined in the laugh and squeezed his hand.

"I'd rather be your personal Edward Cullen" he answered and pulled into the parking lot. There were loads of cars here already. Everybody were in their finest attire and they looked so happy. Edward had something to tend to, so I sat on a bench waiting for him. I heard rattles in the bushes behind me.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Jacob Black emerging from the bushes.

What was he doing here?

"Jake? What are you doing here? Are you crashing the prom? Did you bring somebody?" I asked him and said that he needed to talk to me – or that he needed to bring me a message from Billy. Apparently he wanted me to break up with Edward, but I couldn't make myself do it.

"We'll be watching you" he said and I moved to get up. He also moved to help me up, but suddenly Edward appeared by my side.

"I got it from here" Edward said, almost threatening to Jake. They looked at each other intensely as if they were staring each other down. Jake was the first to look away, and he left into the darkness again, where he came from. My eyes lingered on his retreating form. Edward held me in his strong arms, he leaned down to kiss me on the lips, but the sudden storm interrupted him. Damn Forks and its unpredictably wet weather ruined another good moment. It poured down and already large puddles formed on the ground. Edward carried me inside and everybody hurried inside as well. Thunder and lightning announced their arrival and we were set to continue the party inside.

The music still played and Edward wanted to dance. Which I wasn't so much a big fan of.

"You know I don't dance" I whispered as he snaked his arms round my waist.

"You know I could always make you" he whispered back devilishly and lifted me up in the air and placed me on his feet. I laughed, I felt like a child at a wedding trying to dance with the adults. Suddenly all electricity went out and it was all dark. I clung to Edward's strong form in shock.

"Don't worry, everything is fine, love" he whispered in my ears.

A loud crack of thunder broke the eerie silence and suddenly my body went limp in his arms.

When I finally came to my senses again, I found myself lying on the forest floor. Tree tops surrounded my vision and the rays from the sun tried to peak through the tree tops. An almost non-existent wind blew the leaves up in the air. I got up on my feet and then it dawned on me. Edward was gone and so were the rest of the people. I was all by myself in the forest. I took in the surroundings and my attention was drawn to a sudden sound behind me. Broken twigs and rustling leaves drew my attention and I saw a deer running away deep into the forest.

Following the deer was another person, fast as lightning and I caught a glimpse of brown hair and topaz eyes. One name popped up in my mind; Edward. Shortly two other people followed the person, who looked so much like Edward. They reminded me of somebody else as well, but I couldn't place my finger on this peculiarity. I stood there on my spot. I was petrified. Until a woman stopped in front of me. She was breathtakingly beautiful and had long blonde hair. She was possibly the most beautiful creature to ever wander on the surface of Earth.

However, she looked familiar as well. I gasped and froze. Rosalie. She eyed me dangerously as if I was her prey. I backed away and she advanced on me. I knew that we weren't the best friends out there, but she had never attacked me before and I screamed as she jumped me. I lied on the forest floor again with her on top. I screamed as her mouth neared my bared neck. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of her teeth piercing the skin of my neck. The pain never came, something or someone held her back.

I opened one eye and saw a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. She moved the hand away and left me on the ground. I panted heavily and clutched my throat. I looked with fear in my eyes on my rescuer. It was Carlisle.

"We don't hunt humans" Carlisle scolded Rosalie lightly.

"The grizzly bear wasn't as satisfying as a human could be…" she muttered as she turned her back on me. I sighed in relief as she got further away. Carlisle still eyed me warily and I didn't dare to move. Somehow they seemed different.

I heard another noise from the depths of the trees. I saw two people emerging from the darkness and I saw Emmett and Edward nearing us. He had a deer hoisted over his shoulder.

"He beat me to it again…" Emmett said angrily which made Edward chuckle. I wanted to run over to Edward, but he didn't seem to acknowledge my presence until a small gust of wind ran through my hair.

His eyes immediately found me and he wore a menacingly look in his eyes. His topaz eyes turned black and I suddenly felt as the prey again. He was so different. He was also dressed differently.

Suddenly it felt like everything moved in slow motion. An arrow flew through the air and landed in the tree inches away from me. I gasped and looked at the direction where it came from.

There stood an Indian-looking man. He moved with a grace of a wolf and landed in front of Carlisle.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily and eyed every one of us. His eyes landed on me finally, and he could tell the difference. I thought that he reminded me of someone as well.

"We are the Cullens" Carlisle answered with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie standing behind him. The Indian looked an awful lot as Jacob Black. His facial features and his posture were so much alike to Jacob!

This seemed so surreal that I just wanted to lie down, close my eyes and say that it was a dream.

"Cold blooded" the Indian muttered. Had he figured out that they were vampires?

Carlisle nodded.

"But we're different… We don't hunt humans. We are, what you could call vegetarians" he said. Suddenly all eyes were on me again.

"The blonde was about to bite her" the Indian said and pointed towards me. I wanted to tell him that it was rude to point at others, but the given circumstances told me that it would be unwise to do so. I caught Edward's eyes and his intense gaze never faltered. I felt so small under his gaze.

"Tell you what, we'll form a treaty. If you stay of Quileute lands, we'll never reveal your true identity" the Indian said as he stretched out his hand for Carlisle to shake. Carlisle was about to extend his hand until Rosalie held him back.

"What if we refuse, dog?" she asked harshly.

The Indian retracted his hand and his gaze hardened as well.

"Then consider it a war for this territory…" he whispered as he turned to leave. I was frozen solid on the ground. I wanted to run over to Edward for comfort but his gaze was everything but loving. What had happened?

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Now tell me, does this story have potential?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Thanks for the positive responses I got for the first chapter. At first I thought it was stupid, but yet an interesting idea to develop. **

**I'm considering changing the ratings to M, because I intend on making it a bit hotter later on. I don't know yet, depends on you :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I love it when you guys review and tell me what you think about it. At least none of you thought the idea sucked!**

**Special thanks to**

**AnEverFixedMark, for reading this and my other fic – A Blind Love in A Minor and for the encouraging words.**

**ao88, also for reading this and my other fic and also for inspiring me to continue this fic :)**

**KairariaThermal, for loving it and me ;p**

**And a special apology for voodoogirl13 for being the reason for her lack of sleep last night :p Hope this chapter pleases you!**

**Again, please read and review :)**

**Chapter 2**

Edward gazed intently at me, which made me want to bury myself in the ground. He looked like he was about to pounce me. I didn't like my current situation and what my situation in particular was, was still a conundrum to me. Something was off and I intended on figuring it out. I knew that Rosalie wasn't my biggest fan, but she had never attempted on attacking me before, and why wasn't Edward by my side, reassuring me that everything was okay?

Another thing that piqued my interest was their clothing. It seemed as if they were from another time, centuries ago. Suddenly I'd rather be in the Indian's company, than in the company of four ravenous vampires, who apparently had no idea of who I was. Rosalie still looked like she wanted to eat me, and Carlisle held a stoic expression in his face.

"You weren't supposed to know all this… You better follow him" he said and pointed to the clearing where the Indian had disappeared. I didn't dare turning my back to Rosalie, in case of another sudden attack. I moved slowly and my breathing was uneven and rigid. Carlisle seemed to notice my state of uneasiness.

"We won't hurt you" Carlisle said, and I stole a last glance at Edward, for now. His hard gaze hadn't changed at all, but it still held a hint of wonder. I had forgotten that he wasn't able to read my mind, so he was probably puzzled by the emptiness in my head. Between me and the Cullens, Edward was the one furthest away from me, and this distance tortured me immensely. I could do nothing about it.

"This doesn't have to end in a war" I whispered, perfectly aware that they were able to hear me, no matter how silent I was. Emmett quirked an eyebrow, smiling a taunting smile. Same arrogant Emmett, he looked like he was happy about the threat of a war between the werewolves and the vampires.

"Those dogs hold no challenge for us" Rosalie said, cockily. Carlisle raised his hand, motioning her to calm down and to be silent. All this time Edward had not moved at all, not even an inch. How could he be so indifferent, knowing that I could have been killed mere moments ago? I shivered; a breeze had found its way through the dark forest. Edward sniffed the air and held his hand up to cover his nose and mouth. Just like our first encounter in biology class. Should I feel relieved, knowing that something about me still drew him in? I didn't know, but it surely gave me hope. I turned to leave, yanking up in my blue dress, but I had forgotten all about my broken leg. I stumbled and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact with the ground. I fell hard and when I opened my eyes again, I found myself lying on the leaf-covered forest ground and the Cullens were gone.

I wanted to cry, Edward had not caught me as he usually would have done. I wanted to scream out in frustration. I lied on my side and hugged my knees to my chest. I took deep breaths, trying to hold on to my slowly slipping sanity. Edward had never abandoned me before, and the feeling was killing me inside. My heart pounded furiously, as if it wanted to escape the confinements of my chest.

I clutched my chest, trying to ease my breathing, but I was unable to do so. The leaves flew around me, dancing their own unique dance in the wind. Not long ago had I and Edward been dancing. I clutched the hem of the dress, my last proof that Alice had existed. But I shivered even more, I looked down and saw that parts of the dress had disappeared, left were my converses and tights. Soon the only things left covering my breasts were my bra. I gasped and covered my body with my arms.

Everything had turned so cold, I needed warmth. I needed Edward by my side, soon. I heard the sound of twigs and leaves breaking. Were they back to kill me? I shut my eyes closed tightly. I felt small droplets of tears forcing their way through my closed eyes. Everything had ceased to exist, the love, the bond that Edward and I shared. My connection to the Cullens, even Alice was gone. Suddenly the darkness felt so inviting, I welcomed it with open arms and with a sorrowful smile. The soothing depths of the darkness were so peaceful and oddly warm.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a tent made by skin, lazily sown together. A fury blanket was draped over me, covering my body and most of all keeping me warm. I sat up, I was the only one in the tent and I ran my hand through my hair. What a tangled mess it was. I sighed and lied down on the soft mattress of fur. My sudden depression had drained all drops of energy in my body. Yet, I was wondering where I was and how I got here. Wherever here was. I got up, slightly cringing from the pain, coming from my leg. Damn that James. I hoped somebody found Laurent and Victoria and imprisoned them.

I took the blanket and wrapped it around my lithe form, shielding me from the cold. I exited the tent and found a man, crouching before a large fire. He turned as I approached. He met me with a kind smile and patted the spot next to him, in front of the fire.

"You must be cold" he said as I sat down next to him. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm surprised they let you live" he said, honestly. Something about him was familiar too.

"I'm pretty much clueless right now… Could you please tell me… Who are you? I feel like I've seen you before" I asked, demanding and needing to escape this state of cluelessness.

"My name is Ephraim Black" he said in a deep voice and his gaze held such a wisdom that didn't fit his age. The look in his eyes revealed that he had seen too much so far in life. Wait, did he say Black? Like… Jacob Black.

I remember the day on the beach in La Push, where he told me about the tales and legends of his people. Ephraim was his grandfather, he told me. He was the one who formed the treaty with Carlisle, the treaty ensuring some kind of peace between the werewolves and the vampires and as a promise of preventing exposure of the Cullens' true identities and beings.

My face contorted into an expression of horror as realisation dawned upon me. The negotiations for the treaty had failed, and if such treaty didn't exist, the werewolves and vampires would be fighting a war for dominance of this territory. I was one hundred percent sure that I wasn't in the 21st century anymore. On account of their physical appearances and that I was sitting next to Jake's grandfather, I formed a theory in my head; I had travelled back in time. And now the existence of my future self was in danger and so was the future lives of the wolves and the vampires.

I shuddered as I felt a tingling sensation in my broken leg. I looked down and saw the cast slowly fading away; another proof of my life with Edward had disappeared and so was the crescent formed bite mark on my hand. This was too surreal and frighteningly true. Ephraim seemed to notice my discomfort and sent me a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, placing his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. If I told him that I was from the future, he would think that I was even crazier than first assumed. I needed to find the Cullens, but I had no idea of what to tell them. This situation sucked and demanded to be fixed before I would cease to exist. I nodded to answer his previous question.

"You don't look fine... I will have Clearwater fix a dose of healing herbs for you" he said kindly. I nodded my thanks and stared intensely into the fire, trying to figure something out before things would get worse and then escalate to the impending war.

"Maybe you should go back into the tent and get some rest. Mariah will check on you later and give you some of her clothes" he said and nodded towards the tent. The log I sat on earlier emitted a shriek when I shifted my weight. I got up on my feet and I was surprised by the lightness of my previously-broken leg. I was relieved that I was fully functional at walking again. I walked back to the tent and closed the small entrance behind me. The pile of fur blankets seemed so welcoming and so did sleep. I heard Ephraim leave the camp sight. It was amazing how much my life could change in a matter of seconds. I closed my eyes thinking of our prom and now it was just a memory of what might never happen.

"I love you, Edward" I whispered to myself in the dark.

I heard rustling of leaves outside my tent. My attention was drawn, Ephraim couldn't move this fast? My body was still covered by the fur. I opened the entrance again and peeked outside. I was met by a crouching Edward. The second I fully got out, he moved across the camp and climbed up in a tree. He was sitting on a branch, very similar to the time in the forest where I discovered his true identity. But this time he was covering his mouth and nose again. I felt repulsive and disgusting.

I walked over to the tree, looking up at him. He leaned towards me with a small hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"You are drawing me to you, human... What is this? How do you know my name?" he asked almost angrily, I flinched. I didn't know what to answer, because honestly I didn't know what this was. This surreal dream-like world, quasi-nightmare could perfectly have been a creation of my sick and twisted imagination.

"Who are you?" he asked, leaning closer so we were almost one meter apart.

"My name is Bella" I answered, half of me hoping for some sign of recognition from his side and the other half hoped that I didn't seem insane to him. He retreated and the distance between us grew furthermore.

"You are different" he stated, without waiting for my answer, he quickly jumped down from the tree and began circling me, our relationship had turned to one of a predator and its prey. I was the prey.

"There is something about you that intrigues me. Perhaps it is the fact that I can't read your mind, that you seem more... appealing and interesting to me" he said and ventured closer to me and touched me hair. He extended his hand further out and played with a strand of my hair. He pulled it to his nose and he smelled my hair. I knew that he had always liked my hair and apparently so did the pre-modern Edward. He closed his eyes, his senses temporarily giving up, he took another deep breath, even though he didn't need to. He sighed deeply and opened his eyes. They had gone from topaz to the deepest black, I had ever seen. My heart pounded so hard, it was almost unhealthy.

"I wonder if your blood tastes just as good as the Montepulciano wine" he mumbled, almost to himself. Edward had never talked like this; he had never been so... loose. This scared me to no end. His face neared my neck and his breath lapped in the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes, I felt so hot.

"No!" he screamed and pulled away quickly as the lightning. I fell onto my knees in shock and I took my time getting over the shock. He stood meters away, panting exhaustedly as if he had just completed a marathon. He pinched the bridge of his nose – he still had that habit today when he was stressed.

"I must not... give into temptation and kill you. I need to know more about you" he said, trying to compose himself. I looked down on the forest ground. The sun suddenly peeked out from the covers of the clouds. I looked up to see him sparkle. He sparkled so much that it was incomparable, much to the envy and dismay of a thousand diamonds. I looked down again, blinded by his overwhelming, breathtaking beauty. His shadow on the ground extended a hand, reaching for me, but he quickly retracted it back to himself.

"I have to go now, but we will definitely meet again, human" he said and left my sight.

"Your blood entices me" he whispered in my ears, causing shivers to run down my spine. When I turned, he was gone. Again.

I got down on all fours and broke down, crying my heart out. How much I longed for Edward and his gentle, loving touch.

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it and please review. I love reviews and feedback!**

**If you're nice to me, I'll try to update before I leave for Germany and Italy!**

**Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Hello guys! I'm in Germany, so I won't be able to do my quasi-daily updates. Sorry about that! So, I'm changing the ratings to M because of the impending violence and the slightly hotter scenes :p**

**So… I would like to thank the following reviewers for making my vacation better!**

**Emmy1512 for writing the longest review so far and for always providing me with words of encouragement!**

**AnEverFixedMark for loving the chapter and so much more!**

**WiccanEmo13 for returning!**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and I hope that you're going to enjoy this chapter. It's quite long even for my own standards ;)**

**Read and review!!**

**Chapter 3**

His last words still rung clearly and hauntingly in my ears: "Your blood entices me". I shivered again, leaning against a tree in the cool summer air. I had no more tears to cry out nor did I feel the need to cry. I had gone numb and indifferent to the world outside. Every proof of the love Edward and I had shared, were gone and have disappeared from the face of Earth. The only thing that bound us together was my blood. It was scary beyond words. As the force of the wind intensified, shivers ran down my spine.

"You should get back into your tent" Ephraim said as he approached me, carrying a batch of newly-caught fish. I smiled at him, I really appreciated his concern, but I didn't like the fact that other people felt the need to take care of me or protect me. It was not in my nature to be cared for. This made me think about the relationship my Mum and I shared. The only odd thing was that I had always been the mother in the relationship. I think that it was because she had me so early that she hadn't exactly made the transition from young to adulthood.

I guess that I needed space, a break from my prematurely forced-upon adulthood. And that space was Forks, Washington. Should I keep looking back in the past, searching something that may be lost forever? How that thought pained me.

"Are you still there?" a voice broke my chain of thoughts. I looked up to find a worried Ephraim. Apparently I had totally zoned out on him. I gave him an apologising look and he looked less worried.

"Sorry about it... Just took a trip down memory lane" I said, smiling kind of embarrassed. He smiled a compassionate smile. Now I understood where Jacob had his eyes from. They possessed the same warmth and compassion. Ephraim wasn't bad himself, he was definitely a son of the Earth. Nature had toughened him up and made him the man he was today – or years ago, I don't know. This whole situation was kind of confusing.

"Did you enjoy your trip then?" he asked while preparing a fish on a stick, near the fire. I scrutinised every single movement he made. I liked the way he handled the fish – He showed each element of nature the needed respect, he handled everything so delicately. He caught me staring at him, but decided to wave it off. He smiled a smile of his own and continued preparing the food. I was amused of my own fascination. I noticed every little detail.

"I'm not usually one who lingers in the past..." I said, truthfully. I believed that the past should stay in the past and make room for the future. But if Edward was going to be a part of my past, I wouldn't allow it. He was my now, my future and my forever. He would always be. The memory back when James was hunting me was still clearly imprinted in my mind. I was sitting in the car with Jasper and Alice, ready to leave the state. I leaned out of the car window, lingering in the presence of Edward. He placed his strong arms on the car window frame, his eminent muscles clearly seen through his skin-tight shirt, rippled with every movement he made.

"You are my life now..." he would say in his deep, but yet haunting voice. His golden topaz eyes would smoulder in my wake, as if they could convey the feelings, which he felt for me. I remembered his pained expression as we drove away, leaving him behind me. The same pained expression when he found me in the ballet studio, when it was almost too late. The same pained and tortured expression as he sucked the venom out of my blood.

"When we taste the blood... A frenzy begins" he said as he hugged his knees to his chest. He was talking about a week point, defending and shielding himself. All I could do was to sit and stare. That was the first time he had opened so much up to me, baring his soul for my human, innocent eyes.

"If you are not one to linger in the past, then it might be best to get out of it. Leave the past" he said with the voice of a wise man, although he was so young. Maybe he was my age, I couldn't be sure.

"Sometimes you find yourself stuck in the past" I answered sadly, perfectly well-aware of my own situation. I was stuck here and I had no idea of how to get back or if it was even possible. I couldn't live without Edward. That was one thing I was certain about.

I couldn't tell Ephraim that I had travelled in time. For one thing, he wouldn't believe me and finally, I had no proof as they were all gone.

"Have you ever been to La Push beach?" he asked, and I had no idea what to answer. I decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, I was there with a couple of friends" I said, reminiscing about the time. I had just made friends with Jacob, his grandson and had almost befriended Edward, who at the time had appeared so intimidating. How everything had changed. We ended up making out in my bed a couple of days later; when he pulled away he wore the same pained expression. Then it dawned on me. I was the reason for the pained expression. Was it possible for a vampire to have worry lines?

"Here, have some fish" he offered and handed me a stick. I took it and sniffed to it. I liked the smell of food roasted over a fire. There was something earth-bound to it and it was strangely natural to me.

"If you had a son, what would his name be?" I asked him to start a conversation. "Ryan... But Billy also sounds good" he laughed and munched on his fish.

"I like Billy" I answered honestly. I liked the name and the person himself.

"And I would order him to have a girl. I would love to have a granddaughter" he said. I almost choked on my fish of laughter.

"What should he name her?" I asked, desperately curious.

"Miriam" he said with a dreamy expression.

"And if he has a boy as well?" I asked, trying to lead him on.

"Well... I've never thought about that. Jacob. Jacob Black sounds good" he said. Everything would have been so different if Jacob was a girl.

I laughed for myself, I could definitely not imagine Jacob – sorry Miriam and I play with Barbie dolls. I mean... Come on he had long hair enough...

"Why are you smirking like that?" his voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry – I got lost in my own chain of thoughts... again" I mumbled to myself.

He placed his hand on my forehead, like if he wanted to check my temperature.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously.

"Just to check if you had a fever... I've noticed that you tend to space out on me – Either I'm very boring or you are ill" he said.

"You know... I don't feel that well" I answered truthfully.

"I'll get you some medicating herbs and they'll knock you out for a while" he suggested, which sounded good enough to me.

"Yeah, I'll might need that" I welcomed his suggestion, I had never been so exhausted before, but neither had I been exposed to so much in such short amount of time. He patted my shoulder and got up to prepare my dose of herbs. I took in the surroundings, imprinting them in my mind. I went back to my tent to get some much-needed rest. The lack of sleep was clearly shining through and I hoped that the knock-out herbs would be ready soon, or I would quickly become a pain in the derriere. However, I found that sleeping was almost an impossible task. I always combined sleeping with Edward. Ever since Edward and I formed our bond, there hadn't been a day where I haven't slept in his cold, yet comforting embrace. How soothing it was and the security it gave me, like nothing could harm me, as long as Edward was there.

Now he wasn't.

I entered the tent and sat at the entrance. I eyed the pile of blankets warily, wishing that Edward was with me. I still hadn't gotten over the hostility that dominated his eyes. I placed myself on pile of softness and lied on my side. I couldn't close my eyes; they simply refused to close, much to my dismay. I needed him so badly.

"Bella? I have your herbs here" a girl named Laura peeked through the opening of the tent. I turned to acknowledge her presence. I nodded my thanks and she left the tent as quickly as she had appeared.

I eyed the cup warily, not enjoying the creepy looking green substance. I took nevertheless a sip and immediately regretted my action. But my state of fatigue beckoned me to finish the vile and disgusting drink. I pinched my nose as I downed the cup in one go. I slightly cringed and wanted to throw the drink up, but I never got the chance to deepen my thought as I became more and more drowsy. I felt my eyes grow heavier and everything became slurred. I sighed, collapsing onto the pile of softness.

My dreams weren't less confusing than my reality, though. I saw Jacob dancing and prancing around, you know, like those Gummy Bears on Disney. His hair drawn back into a ponytail and then my dream proceeded to us playing with Barbie dolls. Apparently we wanted to apply makeup onto each other. I started out giving Jacob a hideous pink eye shadow, while muttering something about the colour complemented his skin tone. What the heck did I know about that? First of all, I used no makeup whatsoever. I felt no need for the usage of said things. Furthermore, I couldn't picture Jacob wearing pink makeup – the mere thought was utterly disturbing, but then Jacob extending one finger to my face, gently grazing my right cheek. The touch, however, wasn't the usual warm touch – it was cool, almost icily. It was familiar but I couldn't place a finger on this peculiar, yet familiar sensation. I tossed and turned in my sleep, shaking my head slightly to make the odd sensation disappear.

An unfamiliar gasp made me stir in my sleep and I fought to reopen my eyes. It was a bit blurry at first, but I knew that there was somebody else in my tent. The finger that previously grazed my cheek, moved down to the nape of my neck, caressing it. I leaned into the touch, yearning for more. But the iciness of the finger brought me back to reality, harshly and I quickly sat up. It was the break of dawn and the outline of a figure slowly made himself more visible to me. Black haunting eyes met mine. I reached out to him, almost wanting to cry. He moved away from my shaking hand.

"Don't go, Edward" I whispered hoarsely. He was about to disappear again, but the mention of his name made him pause. He slowly turned around, acting as if I was threatening him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, warily and almost frightened.

"I..." I paused, I had no idea of what to say, how to explain my situation.

"I know more about you than you think" I whispered as response.

"If that is so, how could you know more about me than I think, than I know about you?" he asked me confused, yet mildly curious.

"You know my name, but I don't even know yours" he asked, almost frustrated. I was about to move closer to him, but then I realised something vital. He hadn't learned how to control his bloodlust. His black eyes, revealing his thirst, were evidence enough.

He sniffed the air around us, and I knew that my scent was so alluring to him and so eminent. I ventured one crawl closer to him.

I took his cold hand and placed it on my chest, right above my heart.

"My name is Bella" I whispered, and seconds passed by until almost in the blink of an eye, I was on my back and he was hovering above me. His breath washed over the nape of my neck. I gasped out in surprise, shock and horror. There was nothing stopping him from draining my body. His mouth neared my neck and the beat of my frightened heart speeded up hastily, knowing that the end might be near.

"Please, Edward, don't..." I whispered pleadingly, tears threatening to escape the confines of my eyes. He paused and slowly pulled away. He placed his face mere inches away from my own. His eyes were still dangerously black, but his thirst seemed slightly under control. Maybe Carlisle had taught him something by now.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, clearly in anguish.

"What am I doing to you?" I asked, surprisingly calm and composed. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but all I could focus on was his sweet lips. I was so tempted to kiss him, throw my arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace, melting into him and forgetting about the world outside.

"Your blood..." he whispered, his eyes growing dangerously intense, eyeing me. My breathing picked up again and I slowly pulled away backwards.

"It sings to me..." he continued and crawled closer to me. Each time I moved away, he moved closer. His advancement was frightening, yet arousing. The way his breath made shivers run down my spine, when he was so close to my neck, my pulse, my life.

"I can't read your mind" he whispered, frustrated again. "You're like a closed book to me" he said. Those words were so familiar.

"I shouldn't even be here" Edward hissed hastily and exited the tent. I hurried, following him before he could disappear again. I knew that he could run fast and I couldn't have that. I jumped and threw myself at him, landing on his rock hard, solid back. He hissed out, if it was in pain or annoyance, I didn't know. He tried to wriggle me off, I refused to let go. He turned around with a furious growl.

"Let go now, or I'll kill you" he hissed, maliciously. Normally I would have cringed and let go, but this was Edward. My love. However, I was forced to let go as he gripped my upper arms roughly with his vice grip. I gasped out in pure pain.

"Edward, you're hurting me" I cried out and he immediately stopped and eyed my expression with widened eyes. He slowly let go of me and rested his arms by his sides, but he didn't leave.

"Why is it that you can control me?" he asked in his perfectly velvet, smooth voice.

"Because you and I belong together" I whispered in my tiniest voice, well-knowing that he was perfectly able to hear me. He didn't move, nor did he utter a word. He only scrutinised my face, my movements as he took in my last words.

"How could you possibly know that?" he hissed out. I needed to wisely consider my next words.

"Because I know so... You may not see it yet" I muttered and crawled closer to him. He sat there, still, stiff as stone and eyed me warily as I neared him.

"You know I could kill you" he said, his wall of defense was till up and there was no sign of its downfall anytime soon.

"You've had loads of chances, yet you haven't done the deed"

"Yet." He said and his lips turned into a malicious smirk. As if he was actually considering killing me this moment. I felt the need to shrink away from his intense gaze, yet I also felt the need to kiss him, again. I was in a daze and I felt too compelled to him for my own good. His eyes moved longingly to my neck as mine moved to his sweet lips. How easy it would be just to give in to him and let him take me, but everything would be different – I would be gone. How sweet it would be just to let him have a bite – just a bite. Testing the water.

I had unconsciously crawled closer to him, and I found myself mere inches away from him. He had allowed it. As I crawled closer, I realised that he had not changed at all. The same brooding expression grazed his facial features. The frown, the pursed lips and the all-revealing eyes were the things defining my Edward.

"You know it's not safe for me... for you in particular to be having a conversation. I'm on the enemy's land. I'm talking to you... If I do kill you now, that would cause quite the upheaval" he whispered and moved one finger across the pulsing vein grazing my neck.

"But you are far too... I don't know. I usually never find myself lacking words" he muttered and focused on my eyes this time. They were black – bottomless pits of nothingness. His state of hunger frightened me.

"You are a curious case" he finished.

"Enlighten me."

As he was about to open his mouth, he immediately directed his attention toward a newcomer. One I hadn't noticed and I panicked. If Edward was caught on Quileute lands, there would be consequences and this would worsen the circumstances. He quickly rose to his feet and I got up as well. He grasped some of my hair, held them up to his nose and took a deep breath and then disappeared.

I gasped by his sudden disappearance, he had again left me without glancing back. The thought of him leaving me was too painful. I gazed longingly at the spot he had previously occupied, half-wishing that he would return but on the other hand I wanted him to stay away for his own sake – and his family's sake. I grasped my head and inwardly screamed, letting out all my frustrations and anger.

"Bella, why are you out here?" a familiar voice brought me out of my frustration. I looked up and saw this small girl, Laura. I looked around and noticed that my surroundings had turned brighter. I looked up in the sky and it revealed the promise of another day as the sun was rising in my wake.

"I just... needed some fresh air" I whispered gently as I directed my gaze toward her. She was a petite and frail-looking girl. She was probably at the age of nine which I thought of as a tender age. I liked her – she had a sparkle of mischief in her hazel, young and innocent eyes. She reminded me of myself when I was at her age. I just hoped that she wouldn't have to be forced to grow up too soon.

"Laura, come here please" I beckoned her closer to me, as I slowly sat down on the leaf clad ground. She clumsily made her way over to me, slightly stumbling over invisible obstacles. Again, she reminded me of myself. After much effort, she reached my arms. She sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Is there something wrong, Bells?" she asked me as she gazed up at my face. I sent her a reassuring smile and shook my head. I sighed; this was somewhat peaceful and nice. I liked the fact that she was using my nickname. Only Charlie and Jake called me Bells, and her usage of the name didn't bother me at all. I, however, wouldn't like it that much if Edward one day called me Bells. That would make me sound smaller and younger, almost childish, only worsening and adding to our age difference. Okay, so what? My boyfriend was several decades my senior, but his looks would never change.

"Why are you up this early?"

"I always get up this early. I like watching the sunrise" she said as she appreciatively glanced at the rising sun. I followed her gaze and rested my chin on the top of her head. She was so young, yet her words wore a trace of maturity and she had learned to appreciate what many took for granted. She was like Ephraim a child of nature.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Make my vacation better and leave some feedback and a review ******

**Lots of love from Anne**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the long wait! I've been so stressed lately. I came home from Italy to discover that my cousin had appendicitis attack and I went straight from the airport in Jutland to the hospital on Funen. I've been watching him and I didn't have time to update till now.**

**So hoped you guys enjoyed your Summer. Mine was a mix. Next Summer I want to go to Vietnam again :D – Yes I'm Vietnamese and Danish is my first language, making English some sort my third language. So that's why you might find loads of errors in my fics. **

**Okay here's the fic stuff.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love reading your reviews and comments and they really encourage me to continue writing this silly fic. Special shoutouts for MourningRaven, AnEverFixedMark, and mno44 for your lovely words of encouragement!**

**While you wait for the next chapter, do read my other fic called A Blind Love in A Minor!**

**Chapter 4**

Laura sat on the ground, next to me. She was, like me, a fan of meaningful silence. We just sat there and looked at the sky. I lied down, back flat on the ground. She eyed my actions and she laid her head on my stomach. I smiled at her antics. She was carefree and her facial features relaxed into an angelic smile. We both sighed simultaneously and listened to the heart of the forest. Birds chirped lively and all was well. Or at least so it seemed. I had lost track of time since I got here. However, the question was more like whatever or wherever here was.

"Bells, I want to show you this beautiful place. It's filled with flowers and I'll take you there tomorrow. It's best right before the sun sets" Laura said as she moved a bit away from me and propped herself onto her elbows. She cocked her head, waiting for my response. I could really use a quiet place like she had described. I nodded smilingly and complying. She got up to her feet and jumped around happily. I got up as well and she took my hand and led me back to the camp. Before I knew it, it was twilight.

A bonfire had been created in the middle of the camp. Ephraim caught my attention and patted the spot next to him on the ground, around the fire. Laura forced me with her and she situated herself between Ephraim and me. She looked at me with an expectant look. More inhabitants of the reservation joined our small circle and it soon expanded to a larger. I couldn't deny the fact that Ephraim was quite handsome and the light from the glowing embers gave him another shade of mystery. He looked quite young, but bruised by too early adulthood. Maybe just like me. He was like twenty? Give or take a few years. He caught me looking at him and sent me a smile. I nodded, smilingly back at him. However, his facial expression turned solemn as he rose to his feet, drawing all attention there.

"Dearest brothers… Sisters and beloved children of the Moon" he opened his speech and regarded everybody who was present around the bonfire. Equally and evenly, like a true leader should do. Call me a feminist, but I believe that men and women should have equal rights. Laura leaned against my shoulder and played with a strand of my hair. She was too young to understand when something was serious.

"Something unfamiliar has invaded our lands, wanting to claim our territory. However, they are not regular people. They are not like us at all" he said and we all held our breaths. Well, I didn't. I looked at Laura and she had a frightened expression painted on her face. I slid my arm around her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"They are creatures born of the supernatural thoughts. They feast on human beings and they are here" he sighed. Mothers were busy shushing their children, who were afraid. I finally saw Laura's mother. She was quite beautiful with her long jet-black hair trailing down her back. The moment she laid her eyes on Ephraim, her eyes turned stone hard. I eyed her carefully, she seemed focused on something while clutching Laura to herself. The atmosphere in the camp, especially around the bonfire, had changed drastically.

"Brothers, we must stand together against this threat. As a chief of the Quileutes, I will set some rules for safety measures. You will follow the rules, no exceptions" he said and sent us all stern looks. This was so wrong, I had never seen Edward posing as a threat to anybody at all. Only to Mike, but that was another story.

I looked back at Lily and Laura and I caught Lily staring at me. However, her gaze softened as our eyes met. She sent me a sincere smile and I couldn't help but to smile back. She leaned in toward my side.

"Thanks for watching her" she said and gave me an appreciative smile. I nodded, I had grown quite attached to her even though we'd only spent one day together.

"You are not allowed to leave the camp site after the sun has set. Children will have to be accompanied by at least one adult if they want to leave the camp. Men will hunt in groups and La Push beach is off limits. Is that clear?" he asked after having summed up all his rules. We all nodded compliantly, he left no room for arguments in this case.

"I and others will guard the camp after sunset. We are to make sure that nobody enters or leave the camp. There will be consequences if you don't follow the rules" he said and sat down next to me. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. I initially patted his back, but then turned to stroking his long hair, which was pulled up into a ponytail.

"You are doing the right thing" I said to him. He was still a young, but wise leader. He sighed again and lifted his face from his hands, sending me a tired smile.

"My people are bound to be free… Not to be constricted to one area, like animals" he growled, spitting out the last word as if it was the purest essence venom. His tired and solemn face had changed into a hateful expression. It was quite frightening how one can change in mere seconds.

"They… are the animals. They should be locked up instead of roaming freely, terrorizing innocent people" he said with a look of determination in his auburn eyes. He reminded me so much of Jacob. Their movements were almost identical, the way their faces scrunched up in concentration and the way they smiled. My mind instantly drifted to a faint memory. It was before I discovered the truth about Edward and the Cullens.

It was probably my first week in Forks, Washington. My mom had reluctantly sent me to Forks, but I assured her of my well-being so she could be with Phil, her new husband. My mom remarried after having met and gone out with Phil. She had jumped directly into a marriage with Charlie, my father, after finishing high school. Then she had me and that completely changed her life. I couldn't help but to feel like an… accident. Growing up, I could tell that she was unhappy and feeling incomplete. Forks were too small a town for her liking and she waltzed out of Charlie's life, bringing me with her. I initially visited him every summer, but as I got older, the visit became less frequent.

But there I was; I was a junior starting in March, the middle of the semester. Me, the Arizona girl, who was used to the heat, the sun and dry sand under my bare feet, moved to the rainiest and wettest place in the continental U.S.

Boy, I felt like I was under a spotlight constantly. Everybody looked at me and they talked about me. I soon grew used to it though. But this one memory suddenly became clearer and the remnants of the before-fog rapidly forced its way to the front of my mind, loud as a rock band.

I was hanging out with Mike, Jessica, Eric, Taylor and Angela on La Push beach. Then Jacob and two of his friends dropped by, and him and I went for a walk along the shores of La Push. It was actually not far from where I sat now. He mentioned something about… Werewolves? Somehow they got involved in these legends, alongside the vampires. This was the treaty… and my future would depend on the outcomes of this almost-war. I felt like I needed to know more about the legends.

"Ephraim… If you don't mind, could you please enlighten me about your legends and culture? This is all new to me" I asked and rested my chin on the palm of my hand with a look of interest and attention on my face. His frown ceased and he stared longingly into the fire.

"Of course I wouldn't mind sharing our legends" he said as his face lit up in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, tell us Eppie!" Laura squealed in excitement. I almost burst into laughter at the nickname. He sent a look of pure embarrassment Laura's way and she giggled even more. I tried so desperately to hold in my fits of giggles, but to no avail and I tossed myself into the heap of leaves behind the tribe. I was not one to give public laughing seizures, so this was my first.

"Bella, are you okay?" Laura asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay" I muttered as I finally calmed down. "I just saw a spider" I said, feigning fright.

"Don't worry, I get that all the time" she said and sent me a sympathetic look. "I don't like spiders myself".

Ephraim cleared his throat and as he opened his story-telling, the atmosphere around the bonfire changed again.

"We, the Quileutes, have always been a small people, but yet steady flourishing. I expect it to be big and great people by the millennium" he said.

"Ooh, ooh, let's talk about Taha Aki!" Laura suggested, jumping in her mother's lap.

"I will get to that dear Laura-"

"What about the magic in our blood?" Laura interrupted again, seeming almost too eager to be in her own skin, of which I couldn't help but to giggle at.

"Patience, my dear, patience" Ephraim muttered.

"But there is so much to tell!" another boy exclaimed, equally as excited.

"Lucas, would you like to talk about Kaheleha?" Ephraim suggested, laying his hand on his Lucas' small head and then softly patted it affectionately.

Lucas cleared his throat, looked into the fire and began his storytelling.

"Kaheleha was a great spirit warrior and our first great Spirit Chief in our history. According to our legends, he possessed some sort of magic, am I right?" Lucas silently directed his last question to Ephraim, who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Kaheleha was also a hero who defended our lands, with the magic he possessed" he continued but was interrupted by Laura's yawn.

"Maybe we should continue this another time" Lucas suggested and got up to leave the fire sight. Laura also got up, yet her mother remained by the fire. I decided that I was not ready to go to bed yet. Sleeping without Edward as my pillow was much more difficult than I expected it to be, much to my dismay.

When I looked at Lucas, he also seemed much more mature for his age. He was around eleven or twelve, yet the way he told the story made me think that he had been alive for decades. Just like Edward.

"You just go back to our tent" Laura's mother insisted, but Laura remained on her spot, looking down at her feet. She let out a silent sniff.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked and held her chin with two fingers.

"It's dark now and I'm scared. There are monsters out there" she whispered. Her last remark stung in my heart. I've only heard one person comparing vampires to monsters and that was him. Edward Cullen, the vampire… and the monster, yet I didn't see him as a monster.

"I'll go with you" Lucas said and went over to her and extended his hand toward her. She looked up timidly and took his hand with a blush. There was an uncanny resemblance between Laura and I, and between Lucas and Edward. I felt a tug in my heart. How I missed him.

I caught her mother smiling slightly to herself and Ephraim looked awed by this young couple, as they walked away hand in hand, chatting and giggling.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Ephraim's voice broke the silence. I glanced at him with tired eyes, trying to mask my sorrow.

"I'm tired" I said, simply and honest.

"That's understandable" he answered, and added "do you need me to escort you to your tent?".

Normally I would have said no, as I was not a person who liked to be dependent on others. But I missed Edward so much, tears were threatening to break free and I would probably go insane if I was alone, all by myself. I nodded.

On the way to my tent, we did not touch nor utter a word. It was a nice silence, not the awkward kind. We crossed the camp sight and heard snores from various tents. Well I hoped that I had stopped talking in my sleep, I thought embarrassed.

I reached my tent and opened it. I waited there for a moment and turned around. He hadn't left yet.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked. What Bella?! Are you crazy? What about Edward? If I wanted to get at least some decent sleep, I'd need some company.

"I mean not… that way, but… I have trouble sleeping" I said in earnest.

He seemed to consider my question for while before he complied.

"Sure" he said.

He slept next to me, and nothing else happened that night.

I guess what I needed was some company. The knowledge of having someone I could trust next to me. But he wasn't Edward.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and comment :) **

**Love Anne!**


End file.
